1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspending system for an illumination light of the type used in a studio in a TV station or other facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional lighting device suspending system is here described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings. In the figures, numeral 1 designates the interior of a studio, 2 the ceiling wall of the studio, and 3 the floor of the studio. The lighting device supporting floor segments 4, 6, 10, 11, 15, 16 are hung down from the ceiling wall of the studio by hanging means 8, 9, 10, said floor segments being arranged regularly while spaced-apart from each other to form the spaces or lanes 7, 8, 9, 12, 13, 14, 17. A travelling mechanism 23 for moving the lighting device is disposed bridging two opposing floor segments, 11 and 16 in FIG. 1, and a telescopic hanging mechanism 20 extends down from said travelling mechanism 23. At the lower end of said hanging mechanism 20 is provided an illumination light 21 to which is connected an electric wire 24 extending from above the floor segments 11, 16.
According to such conventional lighting device suspending system, in case the illumination light 21 being lowered down becomes unable to descend as it contacts an object in the studio or for other causes, if the operator continues to unwind the flat wires adapted to support the hanging mechanism, such wires might be stuffed up in the driving mechanism to cause troubles.
Also, in case the illumination light 21 being raised up is hindered from ascending due to accidental engagement with an object in the studio or for other causes, if the flat wires are kept wound up, said wires might be cut or otherwise damaged.
Further, there was a risk of cutting of the wires if they are further wound up when the hanging mechanism has reached its shortmost position. Conversely, if the wires are kept unwound when the hanging mechanism has reached its maximally extended out position, said wires might be wound up in the opposite direction.